The Butterfly Theory
by Petaledroses
Summary: Marinette decides to joke around when she sees a white butterfly."Fly my little akuma and evilize them."she said not knowing a black cat was hearing her. Coincidence after coincidence leads,Adrien to think that she is the one and only super villain known as Hawkmoth. 'It couldn't be. Could it', he thought. 'Was Marinette...Hawkmoth'
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! Hope you enjoy the story and review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : A little butterfly**

It was a beautiful Sunday noon,when Marinette decided to go for a walk. She had been trying to think of designs but always ended up tearing the pages out. Tikki had suggested a walk to the park to clear her mind. After grabbing her purse with a few cookies for Tikki of course. She headed out.

The trip to the park wasn't long, of course she lived across from it. She had sat down on one of the park benches before bringing out her sketchbook. She turned to a new clean page in her sketchbook and started to draw. Though she wasn't pleased with what she drew and teared it out. She looked around for her inspiration when she a white butterfly heading towards her. The butterfly had landed on one of her sketchbook pages. She looked at the pure sugar white wings. The wings giving her an idea for a design.

"Well hi there!" she greeted as observe the little butterfly on her book.

"What was that Marinette?" Tikki asked as she poked her head out of her bag.

"Look Tikki. A butterfly." she said as she pointed at the butterfly. The kwami gave the butterfly a curious look and then giggled.

"What is it Tikki?" Marinette asked curious as to why she was laughing. Tikki just shook her head before coming herself down.

"Nothing Marinette, just imagining what Hawkmoth would say to his butterflies." she said. Marinette raised her eyebrow not knowing why she would imagine that.

"He would probably just sit there and have random conversations with them." she said.

Marinette smiled as she noticed the butterfly move. Marinette placed her finger delicately on the page. The butterfly climbed her finger.

"Yeah I guess that would be pretty funny." she told her as the butterfly climbed a bit higher.

"Just him sitting there saying _Fly away my little akuma and evilize them."_ She mocked as the butterfly flew away.

"Though, that would be terror..." she was cut off due to a sudden scream. Her first thought, Akuma Attack. She mentally groaned Hawkmoth probably heard her mock him. And to get her back he probably sent out a real akuma to annoy her. Sometimes she questioned if she was actually the lucky one.

"Come on Tikki we have to go transform" she said quietly. Not knowing that a certainly black cat had heard her mock.

* * *

Chat Noir hadn't meant to hear her, not at all. He had just had a rough morning with photo shoots and stuff. He just wanted to clear his mind of everything and go out. But of course it being a Sunday he couldn't,since there was not school. So his solution was either to face his Father's assistant or sneak out. He didn't need to think twice as he called on his transformation. He climbed out the window careful as to not be had a lot of time to think as he ran across the rooftops,until he reached the park. So that how he ended here.

Sitting on the roof tops as he spotted the familiar blue haired girl sitting at the park. He always wanted to talk to her, but she made that impossible. She would always run,hide or just avoided him. He sighed at that thought. She was a strange one, a good strange he concluded. He watched as she took of her sketchbook and flipped to a blank page. She must have been out working on her designs when his cat ears caught a flap.

He looked to where it was coming from and saw a small white butterfly heading towards her. He watched as she opened her mouth almost as if she was speaking to it. He thought that was a bit odd,but he didn't question had been watching her for a few minutes when he decided to go and greet her. It wasn't called stalking,but he jumped to a tree and waited for the right moment to greet her. Plus what kind of knight would he be if he didn't greet his princess. Just as he was going to jump and greet her, he heard her yell.

" _Fly away my little akuma and evilize them."_ He froze at her words. His eyes focused on the white butterfly that flew away at this.

 _Why would she say that?_ He thought.

 _Why?_ He was lost in his train of thought until a scream filled the air. His shook his head and looked down to see if he could talk to Marinette about what she said. But as soon as he looked down there was no trace of Marinette. He jumped down a strange feeling in his stomach. He peered around the area.

 _Where could've she had gone off to?_ Another scream teared through the air making him move. He headed to where the akuma was. He would talk to her later,but right now he needed to help Ladybug.

.

.

After they defeated the akuma,Chat had decided to go home. He would talk to Marinette another day. But he couldn't forget what she said.

 _Fly away my little akuma and evilize them._

Could it be a coincidence that right after she that an akuma struck? And how after there was a scream she disappeared into thin air. Could it be?

No. It couldn't. Sweet,shy Marinette... it wasn't possible. But then again with the way she seemed to talk to the butterfly. And how right after she said that the akuma flew away and she disappeared it would make sense. Could it be that….that… Marinette was….

.

.

Marinette was Hawkmoth?

* * *

 **I decided to start a new story. A story in which Chat hears Marinette and thinks she's hawkmoth.**

 **Then more stuff happen that lead him to believe that stupid theory. But anyways I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **For the sake of the story I'm going to make them not know the villain's gender.**

 **~Petaledroses**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I never thought that people would actually like this idea.**

 **to everyone who reviewed, Favorited, and followed! On with the chapter! And sorry in advance for spelling errors.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Being targeted?**

Adrien decided that he would visit Marinette and talk to her about what she meant. Though he couldn't just go up to her balcony and knock. No. He needed to figure this out himself. He thought back to the last time he saw her at an akuma attack. The last time he ever saw her was during Time-breaker. And Marinette was there when Alix got turned into Time-breaker. But from what his lady explained to him. Was that his present,was her past or something along those lines. So if there were two ladybugs then there could be two Hawkmoths. Right? So that could have meant that past Hawkmoth sent the other akuma to akumatize Alix again, instead of present Hawkmoth. It was possible.

But then again he had to protect her during Evillustrator so there was no way she could have sent the akuma. Though it could have been when they were at the library. But then again he was there and Marinette was with her group when the Evillustrator attacked. But she could have just sent the akuma before meeting up with her group. Again possible.

The Gamer, if he had his facts right was cause by Marinette. He remembered Nino telling him that Max had been training just to get to the finals. He also remembered that Marinette hadn't been there and then just showed up. Beating Max at his own game and taking his place. Was it possible that Marinette had planned that? Was she planning on winning and hoped that Max got mad enough to get akumatized? Had she caused it on purpose?

He closed his eyes trying to remember other akuma attacks. Then he thought of the Puppeteer. Marinette was there when Alya was re-akumatized. So she couldn't be Hawkmoth. But then another thought came into his mind. Manon was the child that Marinette babysat. Marinette also could have akumatized her earlier before getting on the subway train. Though she looked genuinely surprised,but that could have been an act like when they were making their school film. His thought suddenly bouncing to Horrificator.

It seemed almost coincidental how after Ivan told the class that Mylene was in the bathroom,crying.(Meaning that she had negative feelings). Marinette had gone and checked up on her. Then came back without Mylene and not mentioning the goo she saw in the bathroom. Also when they all got trapped there she had disappeared claiming that the Horrificator had captured her. It was a good and plausible excuse,he had used it and it could have really happened. And maybe he's just putting too much thought into this. But if he was right?

 _UUUgghh this is confusing_ he thought. He needed more proof and evidence. What other evidence did he have. Other than her disappearing during akuma attacks. He opened his eyes remembering how hawkmoth has akumatized everyone in his class but him and…..and Marinette.

His eyes widened. Of course only him and Marinette had not been akumatized! He knew that he couldn't be akumatized since he had a miraculous. So Marinette had not gotten akumatized out of pure luck. But of that was unlikely since he saw how rude Chloe was to her and it was hard not to become Chloe had caused the most akumas. Or she hadn't gotten akumatized because she...she had a miraculous too.

He got up and looked for Plagg. He needed to go and look for more evidence. He needed more proof.

"Plagg!" he called. Plagg in the meanwhile was eating cheese watching his chosen in amusement.

"Plagg! Where are you!" Adrien desperately called. Plagg burped and floated up to his chosen clearly annoyed.

"What is it kid? Can't you see I'm eating?" Plagg grumbled out. Adrien shook his head.

"No time Plagg. We have to go." Adrien said as he called on his transformation.

* * *

Chat leaped rooftop to rooftop as he headed to a familiar bakery. He stayed pretty close to the roof in front of the bakery. Watching for any sign of Marinette. His eyes looked around to see any way of getting into her room. He spotted a opened window and made his way to it. Inside he saw Marinette's room and he smiled. He was about to go in when he noticed Marinette near her computer. He looked a bit closer and realize she was on the phone.

"Sorry that you had to take care of your siblings and couldn't go to the akuma attack." he heard her speak.

"No Alya I didn't get to see Ladybug Or Chat Noir at the akuma attack."

"I didn't get it on video either." she told her.

"Why not because I couldn't." she answered whatever Alya had asked her. Adrien looked back inside to see her heading down stairs and closing her trapdoor. He let out a sigh of relief and got in.

"There has to be evidence somewhere." he told himself as he looked around her desk. He looked around the room and saw the dolls. He chose to ignore them and went to look for something else.

"Evidence,evidence." he whispered as he kept looking around. He just found fabrics,pencils,her sketchbook and other craft related things. He sighed.

 _Forget it there's nothing here._ He thought to himself. He was about to leave when something caught his eye. A string that hung from what it appeared to be from her ceiling. He decided to pull it down very carefully and that's when he knew what it was. It looked like a schedule at first he thought it was her monthly planner or something. But then looked closely jumping back a bit when he saw that it certainly was a schedule,but not her's. It was _his_ entire schedule for the rest of the month.

 _Why would she have this?_ He thought as he staggered back. His breath hitched as he saw what was on her wall. It was him well more like posters of Adrien on her wall. His eyes widened.

Why would she have posters of him on her wall and his schedule ...unless. He gasped at realization. He...he couldn't believe it. It never dawned on him that….that she….. He needed to get out of here. He had to go home and think about his newest discovery. But he couldn't move. He stood there frozen as he looked at his posters and schedule.

 _Move_ he told himself. It wasn't until he heard Marinette's voice that he moved. He quickly hopped through the window and fled.

He ran and literally fell onto the floor of his room as he released his transformation. He had never thought that she could,but she did. He couldn't believe it, but then again did. There was only one reason as to why she had all those posters of him on her wall. And his entire month schedule hanging from her ceiling.

He could not believe that he hadn't realized it yet. Since everyone else…. There was only reason,only explanation for those posters on his wall and his entire schedule.

Only one reason why.

.

.

.

.

The only explanation was that Marinette was targeting him. She had all those posters because he was her next akuma. And she had his entire schedule because she was watching his every move. Waiting for him to become negative so she could act. But of course he was, he was the only person (except Marinette) in their class that hadn't gotten akumatized yet. He couldn't believe it. Marinette was planning on making him the next akuma in their class.

* * *

 **Well that ends it! Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for all the lovely reviews. There was a bunch of other episodes that I could have done,but just chose random ones. Plus some of them completely blew his Marinette is hawkmoth theory out of the water. So I decided to steer clear.**

 **And this whole chapter was based on how in some movies (horror or action). The antagonist has a wall full of pictures of their target,info/newspaper clippings and or pictures where they had been recently.**

 **Anyways thanks for reading and see you all next time.**

 **~Petaledroses**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews/favorites/and follows. And to be honest, I laughed while writing the 1st and 2nd chapter too.**

 **This chapter isn't the best** **(if i do say so myself). It's more of a filler chapter.(I think?)**

 **But i hope you enjoy nevertheless. On with the chapter! (I couldn't come up with a chapter title)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Adrien had been on his toes since he figured out that Marinette was out to make him the next akuma. He needed to stay alert so she wouldn't have a chance to get him. He frowned because the way he thought of that, made it seem like she was a mass murderer. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped,quickly turning around.

"Whoa dude calm down." Adrien sighed in relief it was only Nino.

"Hey Nino." he greeted as he carefully and alertly looked around. Even though he knew that Marinette came late to school. That was another thing ,she seemed to come to school later than usually when akumas attacked. She also seemed a bit tired. Though she could have stayed up late working on designs,but if she wasn't?

He wondered if creating akumas took the energy out of the person making them. He needed to ask Plagg about that later.

"Are you okay? You seem kind of jumpy." He asked as he noticed how he looked around them. Adrien exhaled as he calmed down.

"Yeah just you know…. fan girls." He for once was thankful that he had fan girls. Because he could use that as an excuse for him being so edgy.

"Dude don't even complain." Nino said as he laughed. If only his friend knew it wasn't that.

.

.

.

.

He walked into the classroom and saw Alya sitting in her usual spot. The spot next to her was empty. She was going to be late again,he thought.

Adrien wasn't really paying any attention to what the teacher was talking about. He needed to go back, he needed to have a closer look. He just couldn't believe that Marinette was a very possible suspect for being Hawkmoth. She was always standing up for others though. Not to mention that she was class president. But he knew that it was possible that she only acted that way, so she wouldn't be suspected. He knew that it was possible that her alter-ego and civilian self acted differently from each other. Since he(Adrien) and Chat Noir did not act the same.

He pondered if he should tell Ladybug about his worries. He decided against it,since he needed more proof. And knowing her,she would probably laugh when he told her he suspected an innocent looking teen.

His thoughts were interrupted when the classroom door shot open. Revealing a very embarrassed looking Marinette. He studied her at she came in through the door,making up an excuse as to why she was late.

As she sat down he felt that she was watching him. He wanted to turn around so badly and ask her why he was looking at him .Though he thought that would come off as rude and knew she wouldn't tell him the truth. So he kept quiet. His mind trying to think about anything else,anything that he might have missed. Though the same 'evidence' kept coming up. How she wasn't there at akuma attacks. How she was the only one aside from him that hasn't been akumatized and how she was trying to make him the next akuma or at least he thought she was. He needs to go back into her room.

 _The question is how?_ And as the bell to dismiss them rang ,his question was answered.

"Hey you guys want to come over to Mari's and study?" Alya voice stopped him. He turned around to see Marinette whispering something to her. He could just barely make out what she was talking about. It was along the lines of _can't come…he...pictures._

He raised his eyebrow,so Alya knew about the pictures. Did she know the real reason why she had those pictures? Or did Marinette come up with an excuse? Knowing Marinette she would have not told her friend the truth about her(at least he thought) being a supervillain. He knew that, that was risky,so she could have just told her the pictures were there for other reasons. And Alya would have believed it.

He realized that he hadn't said anything. He opened his mouth to respond. "Sure." It was evident by the way that Marinette opened her mouth that she didn't want him to go. It was probably because she didn't want him to see the pictures and schedule,of himself on her wall.

Adrien decided to play innocent. "What is it Marinette?" He asked though he already knew the answer. He tilted his head to to the side and blinked.

"Do you not want me there?"He decided to ask. And he smiled as he saw her eyes grow in fear. Of course she was afraid. She didn't want him to know about her plan. He saw the way she seemed to be trying to make up an excuse.

Why would she need to make an excuse?Unless everything he thought was true? It was the only explanation right?

"Uh n-no it's not that." she stuttered a bit through her words. Another thing he realized. She seemed to act weird since the day he apologized about the gum. Was she acting weird because she was planning from that day about getting him back? Had she meant to akumatize him last because she had something big planned for him? That made him shiver was...was she planning on...no he thought. He would stop her.

"It's j-just that my um room...yeah.. my room is messy. R-really messy." She said as she ran out. Alya on her tail.

"Okay see you guys there. Text you the time!" Alya shouted to the boys.

 _Messy?_ He thought. _Yeah right_. She probably meant all the evidence in her room. His phone buzzed,Alya had sent them the time.

5:00P.M. Right after school.

 _Perfect_. His mind whispered excitedly as he walked to lunch.

.

.

.

Get ready Marinette Dupain-Cheng,because in a few days. When I have enough evidence against you.

You'll be handing your miraculous over to Ladybug and me.

* * *

 **Yeah not the best..anyways it's always fun to read what you think.(So review).** **And the way I see the story going, it seems that it's going to consist of 6 chapters in total. So three more to go!**

 **And if you have any coincidences that you'll like to see in a chapter, place it in the reviews.**

 **Plus I'm deciding if I should start responding to your reviews at the beginning of the chapters.(probably)**

 **(I literally edited half of this in class, instead of listening to boring presentations.)**

 **(Though there still might be some spelling or grammar errors. So I apologize for that.)**

 **Next chapter: Familiar dolls and Suspicious designs (try and guess what's it about)**

 **Hope to update next week! Until next time!**

 **~Petaledroses**


	4. Chapter 4

**Review replies: From oldest to newest one!(chapter 3)**

 _ **GuardianAngel1234567** \- Yeah guess I am one sneaky little author ;)_

 _ **Momijifan Low-Ki** \- You have no idea. Thanks for reviewing!_

 _ **Guest** \- Silly kitty indeed and the misunderstandings...well let me just say they're about to get larger._

 _ **Nymphaea Cerulea** \- Well I'm glad you enjoyed (and thought it was funny) Thanks!_

 _ **MrPlatypus12345-** Thanks for the tip and it was helpful (^_^)_

 _ **LovePuppy25** \- I liked the story idea and thanks for the trick. (And dialogue is fun to work with.*sarcasm)_

 _ **Guest** \- Well thank you and I am really glad you think it's funny._

 _ **KnightOwl247** \- I guess it is better,thanks for answering my question,and for enjoying it._

 _ **Guest** \- He is really oblivious.(painfully so.)_

 _ **Florala** \- I was thinking of adding that but haven't decided when it might be mentioned.(Thanks for reviewing.)_

 _ **Guest** \- yup as oblivious as one can get._

 _ **Milkchocolatehot64** \- Hmmm….interesting idea I can see that happening ;)_

 _ **izzy-** yeah and the sadder thing is that she doesn't even know she's a suspect(yet) ;). Anyways about the update, here it is and I update every week._

 _ **Sol** \- Gracias por revisar y estoy feliz de que pienses que es divertido. (Espero que lo escribí bien y si no lo escribí bien, pido disculpas por mis errores)_

 _ **English translation** :Thanks for reviewing and I'm happy you think it's fun. (I hope I wrote that well and if I did not write it right. I apologize for my mistakes)_

 _ **gleamqueen** \- don't we all and I didn't mean to do that to you. And don't die on me yet,there's still a long way to go!_

 _ **Nightmaster000** \- I'm delighted to hear that you enjoy the story and a dose of coincidences and misunderstanding coming right up._

 _ **Roger0326** \- Oh yes when he realizes he's been wrong about the whole thing well.. hilarious is the way to describe it._

 _ **Guest Sorta-** Idiot indeed and for the sake of the story he doesn't know the villain's gender._

 _ **Chococat** \- I appreciate the ideas(love it!) And Adrien asking Plagg if he can sense kwamis and him responding will happen soon :) But the doll one I like it and coincidentally this chapter is called Familiar dolls.(So I used your idea. Thanks for your idea.)_

 _ **Nightwing5** \- Thanks for the kind words! :)_

 _ **Zucchini999-** Thank you for answering my question I deeply appreciate it! Glad you like it so far._

 _ **Adrinette4life** **-** Thanks for answering and a million thanks for the sweet words! :) Your review made my day so thanks!_

 _ **Ladynoir1987** -I agree 100% with you! :) Thanks for the review!_

 _ **Guest-** About this being mentioned to Ladybug might come up but it has not been decided yet._

 _ **Cookiebook322** \- I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far!Also about the whole Plagg sensing a Kwami will be coming up very soon. :)_

 _ **Guest** \- Thanks! It's really fun to write about how Adrien thinks Marinette is Hawkmoth. :)_

 _ **mayuralover** \- Thanks for helping me out and answering my question! I'm glad you you liked the chapter!:)_

 _ **Guest-** Well here it is :)_

 _ **Guest** \- The voodoo idea is this chapter. And I won't let her get akumatized._

 _ **Guest** \- I laughed because when you mentioned that I thought of it too. : )_

 **(These took a long time to comment all on)**

 **Shout out to my sis,Colorfuluniverse that helped me answer some of these and to Chococat(guest) for the idea of this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Familiar Dolls..Wait? Is this voodoo?**

Adrien smiled as he looked at the time on his phone. 4:40 P.M. He was early,which meant that Alya and Nino weren't there yet. Which meant Marinette wasn't prepared for his arrival either. He put his phone away just as he opened the front door of the bakery. He was greeted by the smell of baked goods and warmness.

"Hello Adrien it's nice to see you around here,again." warmly greeted Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. Adrien kindly smiled at her as he also greeted her.

"Hello Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. Is Marinette here?" he asked politely. Mrs Dupain-Cheng shook her head.

"Call me Sabine dear. And she's out on a quick errand,but you can wait in her room while she comes back." she suggested. This was the perfect opportunity to look in her room again. But he wasn't Chat Noir who would take this opportunity he was Adrien at the moment.

"I wouldn't want to intrude." he told her as she grabbed a plate of cookies.

"Oh you wouldn't be intruding dear. Plus..." she stopped as she looked around as she handed him the plate. "...she's been talking about you a lot recently." she told him as his mind tried to process what she said. But before he could comprehend what she meant,she left to attend a costumer.

.

.

.

.

He walked up the steps remembering what Marinette's mother just told him. He shook his head. She been talking about me and recently. And it had been quite recent that he found out she was targeting him. Could her parents know what she was up to? Probably not.

He sighed as he reached her trapdoor. He opened the door and climbed in. Closing the trap door he stood there in her room. He looked at the plate of cookies in his hand. They smelled wonderful and probably tasted just as wonderful.

 _No bad Adrien_ he scolded himself. _No time for cookies. You're here for a reason and it's not to eat cookies._

 _Right .Evidence first._ He agreed with the logical part of his brain.

He hesitantly set the cookies off to the side. He peered around her room,but was surprised to find the walls...well empty. He walked over to where he saw his schedule last time he was there. Though when he looked up there was no string meaning there was no schedule either.

He wanted to slap himself. Of course she hid all of it. She wouldn't want him to suspect anything,she most likely came in during lunch to put it all away. He had a chance to see everything again and he now couldn't.

 _Well_ he thought. _If she put away all the evidence. Then I'm going to have to find it._ He scurried around her room trying to see if he could find something else. He opened a multiple drawers,but found no posters or schedule.

 _She hid them well._ He thought as he continued looking.

He gave the room one more glance and in the corner of his eye he saw a doll .Well more like dolls of akumatized villains,Ladybug and Chat Noir. He made his way to where the dolls were located. He dropped down to his knees as he picked up the Lady Wifi doll. He had seen the dolls during the puppeteer akuma,but he never had a chance to look at them up close. He studied them and was shocked that their outfits were identical to the real ones. And from what he knew was that Marinette was nowhere near the 3 akumas. Nowhere near any, but the Evillustrator. But if she was it was only for a a few seconds and even then she wouldn't be able to see all the details of the suits.

And even the Ladyblog couldn't capture all the villain's suits details. He understood the Evillustrator because she had been with him for along time. Earning her enough time to see the details of his suits design. But Lady Wifi was Alya which meant the person who chased after the akumas took pictures,and videos. Couldn't because, she was the akuma. Rogercop,well he was sure that she didn't get enough time to his suit either. But here they were, identical suits and all.

Ladybug and himself he didn't question as much since they were seen and taken pictures of every time there was an akuma. Could it be possible that she knew how the suits exactly looked like because she had been there?

He took a deep breath and placed the dolls away to where they were. He stood up and was about to turn around when he spotted a small box right behind the dolls. He moved the Lady Wifi doll again in order to get to the box. He cautiously grabbed the box. He stared at it for a few seconds when finally he reached for the lid of the box.

He let the box fall and drop to the floor. His heart dropped as to what he saw inside of it. This…. it couldn't.. this couldn't be happening. Slightly terrified he picked up the box,heart racing.

His hands slightly shaking picked up the small doll inside the box. He turned the doll over to reveal that his fear was right. The doll was like the others in size. Though this one had pins and needles sticking out of it's body. There were tears in the doll's body and stuffing falling out of it's sides. He noticed that there was a needle directly where the heart of the doll was.

But the thing that terrified him the most was that the doll was...the doll was him. It was him with needles and pins stabbed into his doll body. It was him with the needles falling out of huge gaps.

 _Why?_ He thoughts asked _why?_

 _Just... why?_ He was startled out of his thoughts when his phone buzzed The alarm he set. He checked the time 4:55. Marinette was bound to be back any second. Quickly he placed the doll in the box,but not without taking a picture first. He heard Marinette scream for some unknown reason.

He shut the box close and hid it behind the dolls. He rapidly made a run for the desk chair,grabbing the plate of cookies in the process. He tried to look as normal as possible.

The trapdoor opened and blue eyes peeked into the room. Then two other pairs of eyes peeked into the room, _Alya and Nino_ He thought. The three of them came in and he just smiled. Pretending that he didn't just witness the most terrifying thing he's seen.

"Hey guys." He awkwardly waved. Alya raised an eyebrow,Nino just looked at him and Marinette. Well she looked like her biggest secret had been exposed. And it probably was.

"Your mom let me up ." he told her. Alya and Nino just shrugged as they set their books aside. Marinette though was left there standing, until Alya told her to sit.

"So who's ready to study?" Alya asked. Adrien with a sick feeling in his stomach, nodded and opening his book to the homework page.

.

.

.

.

After leaving the bakery he didn't waste time going back home and looking at the picture. His stomach churned as he observe the doll again. Though he really didn't need the picture because if he closed his eyes he could see the doll.

The way the sewing pins and needles poke into the Adrien doll. He suddenly felt the prickle of the needles and pins on his skin. The way the needle stabbed the doll in the heart made his heart hurt too. His eyes became large as he figured out why she had that doll

It was so obvious as to why she had a doll of him. So obvious a fool could see it. It just couldn't be for that reason. Could it?

She must be using _that_ because she hated him. She must had stabbed and teared opened a doll that looked like him because she hated him. Of course he was stupid in thinking she would forgive for the gum incident. He just couldn't believe that Marinette had resorted to _that_ just to control him.

He couldn't believe she was had resorted to...to...

.

.

.

.

...voodoo. Marinette was voodooing him. And he didn't know what to do about it.

* * *

 **Thanks again to all who reviewed! And thanks to Chococat(guest) for the voodoo doll idea!**

 **When I say _that_ in italicized letters I meant _voodoo._ Plus sorry for any spelling grammar errors.**

 **And if don't know what their review said then here it is(well the voodooo part):**

Or maybe Marinette can be in the process of creating an Adrien doll, (just like she has a Chat Noir one), and since it's in the process of being made , it has a bunch of pins stabbed into it and stuffing falling out of it from unsewed gaps. Adrien jumps to the confusion that she made one and teared it open and stabbed it out of hate because she's targeting him or trying to control him with a voodoo doll it something.

 **Anyway,Hope you enjoyed! Review!**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Petaledroses**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Thanks for over 100 follows, 80 favorites and over 100 reviews!)**

 **Thanks to:** _Momijifan Low-Ki,paula'08,GuardianAngel1234567,luna Willows ,a,mayuralover ,Stariscoolaf,Ern Estine 13624, Roger0326,nightmaster000,_

 _Guest Sorta,Li'l Sleuth,Izzy,7demigods, Adrinette4life, Guest,KoolBrunette06, KnightOwl247,Miraculous Darkflower,Chococat,VolpinaTheFox,Guest,Guest,_

 _SandraOfGreenGables,FlimFlam3,Lacila, Zucchini99_ 9 **for reviewing!**

 **Plus thanks to VolpinaTheFox for the box idea.(Idea briefly mentioned in this chapter,but will be mentioned again.)**

 **Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: A Miraculous?**

"Hmmm…. There. Now it's done!" Marinette cried out happily as admired her newest creation. It had taken a while but she was had spend about 35 minutes trying to get the design just right. And another hour and a half trying to make it. Finally it was done and ready for her to put on. It had been Tikki's idea to make it the way it is.

"Wow Marinette! It's beautiful! You really captured the butterfly's detailed wings." Tikki complimented as she touched the piece of jewelry.

"Well it took a while since I've only made a jewelry design, like 2 times." She told her kwami. Tikki picked it up and gave it to Marinette.

"Better keep it safe until school in the morning." Tikki suggested. Marinette agreed as she tried to find a place to store her fragile design. She struggled to find a place to store it,but quickly remembered the box. She rushed to the place where she hid it.

But then realized how off everything seemed. Her things seemed to be moved around but not enough for her to notice right away. She opened another drawer and realized that someone had been in her room. The crafting items were moved just like the other ones were. She peered around the room as if to see if anything was out of place.

Her eyes focused on her dolls and saw that Ladywifi was out of place. Barely noticeable,but she saw the slight difference. It had dawned on her that not only had someone been in her room, but had been searching in her room.

But who? The logic side of her said it was her mother when she came and cleaned up her room. So she left at that. Not wanting to think that a stranger was in her room.

Though she cautiously opened the drawer she kept the box hidden in. To her surprise it seemed like this was the only drawer that didn't seemed to messed with.

She gently placed the piece of jewelry in the familiar brown box. Knowing that she would have to catch whoever was coming in her room.

.

.

.

It was morning and Adrien could still feel the stabbing feeling of the needles in his skin as he climbed the school stairs. He had been up all night trying to figure out a way to make a hundred percent sure that he was right about his theory. Everything had started to add up and he..he just couldn't. He ran his hand through his hair in irritation. How was he to confront her about him knowing her secret life? How was he to tell her that he knew everything from the posters to the voodoo doll? How was he to go up against her? He clenched his fist closed as he walked through the classroom's doors. He realized that he was there early as soon he entered the room. There was no one at least not right now.

He dropped his head on top his desk, thinking of the possible things that were to happen. Things that were to happen if Marinette did turn out to be Hawkmoth. Though with everything that he has found has made it clear that it was most likely she was. And that once he took her miraculous she would have to be taken in. He suddenly tensed as he for the first time thought about it.

If she was the villain and they were able to get her miraculous. She would be sent to….to…..to jail.

Oh god,but of course she would be sent there,she had caused more than 20 akumas. Had made the akumas cause destruction, which thankfully, Ladybug had cleaned up by using her miraculous cure. Had used innocent people for whatever reasons she needed to.

Oh man the Dupain-Chengs would hate him for taking away their only daughter. Alya would despise him for sending her best friend there. And he would..he would feel guilty. Guilty that he didn't realize it sooner and tried stopping her before the whole situation spiraled out of control. They would hate him but not him as Adrien but as Chat Noir.

But now there was no choice but to confront her. He looked up when he realized that students started to come in through the door. For now he had to watch her carefully and then make his move. He looked down at his bag.

 _Later._ He decided. _Later he would ask Plagg._

He watched as Marinette, miraculously might he add walked in through the door with Alya on time.

" Ohhhh… Marinette that looks really pretty!" he heard Rose squeal. He couldn't quite see what Rose was gushing over. But he assumed it was over a new dress design.

"Rose's right Marinette. It looks beautiful girl!" He also heard Alya's voice say.

"Thanks Rose and Alya. It took quite a while,but it was worth it. I'm happy on how it looks." she responded as they walked to their seats. He caught a glimpse of the thing they were talking about. His breath got caught in the back of his throat. There it was the last thing he needed...the last thing he needed to be sure. Sure that she was Hawkmoth.

He tried to process the information as he looked at her in the of his eye. He still tried to process it as she sat behind him and as they left for lunch. Then he clearly saw that the thing they were talking about in the morning had been in fact what he thought it was. Because there...on...her shirt...

There securely clipped on Marinette's shirt was a white and delicate butterfly brooch.

.

.

.

He tossed his bag to the side without thinking about his kwami.

"Hey kid would you be careful. If you haven't noticed, I'm kind of important." The kwami clearly irritated told him. Flying away to find his cheese as he mumbled something about ungrateful humans.

He should be happy that he finally found out who the villain him and ladybug have been looking for was. But he couldn't. Not when she was that villain. Not when sweet,shy and kind Marinette was that person.

But the signs were clear. The reason why she wasn't akumatized, there at akuma attacks, and had that brooch.

The brooch which clearly was a butterfly and a purified one. A brooch if he wasn't wrong looked like a from what he knew was that the miraculous were jewelry. From his ring to ladybugs earrings so it might be that the brooch was the miraculous. But why had she just worn it for the first time to school today? She had said she made it,but had she? How did he know that she wasn't making it up?

How did he know if she had always had it,but kept it hidden,so no one ever saw it? Or was it all one big coincidence?

But there was no way it was all a coincidence because that would mean that he had been searching and gathering proof for no reason at all. And what other reason would she have posters of him on her wall?

He laughed when a possibility of why popped up in his head. There was no way she would have those posters and his schedule for _that_ reason. She couldn't even talk to him and made it obvious she didn't like him one bit.

So it was a far chance that she had a _crush on him._ The idea was silly in his opinion.

And if she did the he would know even he wasn't that oblivious.

He rolled over to face Plagg.

" Hey plagg?" he asked the kwami who for the moment was to busy eating cheese. "Plagg?" he tried again. Plagg huffed in annoyance when he was disturbed.

"What is it kid?" he asked slightly peeved.

"Can you sense other kwamis?" was the question he had been tempted to ask at school. Plagg's ear twitched slightly before answering.

"Yes kid I can." he told him before continuing to devour the cheese in front of him.

"So can you tell me if you can sense a kwami near Marinette." was another question he had wanted to ask at school. Plagg looked up as to think about it for a moment.

"I can't confirm or deny that." was his response and Adrien frowned. Plagg saw this and quietly sighed.

" But…..." he continued. Adrien leaned in closer when he heard him talk again.

"But what?" Adrien urged him on.

" I can't confirm the question you asked me, but I do feel a strange familiar aura around from her." Was the last thing he said to him before turning around. Adrien knew that the kwami didn't want to talk about it anymore,but he couldn't help himself and asked.

"Plagg was the brooch that Marinette had...was it….was it a miraculous?" Plagg only repeated what he said before.

"I can't confirm or deny that."

.

.

.

Later that night Adrien figured out that what Plagg said was his own way of confirming that he did sense a kwami around Marinette. And that the brooch she had was mostly her miraculous.

He stared at his ceiling for a while. He now had enough evidence against her.

But could he do it?

He needed to make a decision, he let out a sigh as he decided. He decided that it was time.

.

.

.

.

Time to tell ladybug and take Marinette down.

* * *

 **Well that's all for now hope you enjoyed and if you have and suggestions/ideas.I would love to hear them. Because I may or may not add one more stupid coincidence. Before he tells Ladybug.**

 **Plus I had to add Marinette suspecting someone was searching in her room.( Because why not)**

 **Please excuse the spelling errors. I hope you enjoyed and review.**

 **~Petaledroses**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late Chapter had my thanks to nightmaster000,GuardianAngel1234567,Ern Estine 13624,Momijifan Low-Ki, KnightOwl247,izzy,Mish,sweet XD melody,paula'08,GalaxyFire07905,Guest,K-Llama,Adrinette4life,Miraculer101,Guest,MelodySpirit,SandraOfGreenGables,mayuralover ,Guest,Web2theweb1 and Iluvfanfic for reviewing! Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: This isn't simple**

So Adrien had started seriously questioning if he would ever get to tell Ladybug about what he knew. At first he had thought it was simple,but of course with his bad luck it was never that simple. He had tried telling her at an akuma attack,but had been turned down.

"No time for your jokes Chat. We have to focus." she had told him before she jumped off the towards the akuma. He had sighed,but had followed her. Deciding he would tell her after they defeated the akuma. Though that didn't happen either.

"Ladybug wait.." he had called out to her. She turned around as she pulled out her yo-yo.

"Sorry Chat,but we're about to detransform."

"But..but.." he tried again only to been cut off by the beep of her earring and his ring. Warning them both, that they had a minute left.

" I have to go,maybe next time." and she flung her yo-yo flying off to wherever she had to go. Why was this so hard. He had to try again but he didn't know when. Since the only times they saw each other were if there was an akuma or if something was held in their honor.

.

.

.

School was even more nerve-wrecking since he already knew the truth about the girl sitting behind. He literally didn't know how to act around her anymore. For example during class:

He ended up looking behind his seat (again) and accidentally was caught staring. Rest assure he handled it pretty well.

"I wasn't staring at you!" He screamed a bit too loud for his liking. Nino ended up laughing his head off,Alya looked amused and Marinette well let's just say she's never look redder. He swore he heard Plagg, in his bag. He reminded himself to restrict his Camembert privileges.

"I mean uhh..." He looked over to where Nino was, in hopes he would help him. But as soon he saw that he was wiping a tear away from laughing he knew he wouldn't be much help. How was he going to get out of this one. Tell them the truth? Yeah right what was he going to say. ' Sorry Marinette but I was staring you. Oh but not in that way. I was just looking at you because I found out your secret. Oh what secret,oh the fact that your Hawkmoth. But nothing major.' No that was no good.

"What I mean was that I was uh..." He tried thinking of an excuse or something.

"Looking at Marinette." Alya finished,an entertained smile on her face.

"N-no I wasn't." He nervously said wishing that someone would help him. Lucky his luck wasn't that bad.

" Children please be quiet and pay attention or I'll be forced to call all of your parents." Mme. Bustier said bringing their attention back to the lesson. He sighed in relief, at least now he didn't have to worry about Alya. Though now he went back to his original thoughts. When would he be able to tell Ladybug and not get blown off?

.

.

.

"Something weird is going on Tikki." Marinette told her kwami later that day. Tikki flew to sit on her knee.

" What do you mean Marinette?" Tikki asked a bit confused. Marinette looked to where her newly designed brooch laid.

" I myself don't know exactly know but things lately have been weird." she paused as she looked at her list. She recently had been writing down a list of things that had happened. Things that seemed weird to her.

"Well first off things in my room seems off..." she paused thinking about what she wanted to say.

" they seem like they've been moved." she finally said. Tikki looked at her even more puzzled.

"Moved?" she said. Marinette nodded.

"Yeah I mean I'm not that forgetful and I think I would remember if I misplaced all my stu..." She was cut off when Tikki giggled.

"Sorry it's just Marinette your are forgetful maybe a bit more than you'd like to admit." Tikki said still laughing. Marinette groaned.

"Tikki this is serious and I'm not that forgetful." she pouted.

"You forgot to sign you name on Adrien's birthday gift." Tikki pointed out. "Might I also mention you forgot to sign the valentine card. Plus you would have forgotten about the race between Alix and Kim if Alya hadn't called you. Let's admit Marinette you are very forgetful."

"Okay fine but Tikki I think someone's been searching my room." She desperately told her.

"Are you sure Marinette?" she asked her chosen.

"Yes someone's been in my room and I have to catch them." she determinedly said. Marinette had been think about telling her parents,but decided not to. Well not yet. She had to catch this person if they decided to come back for whatever reason they were.

"I've got a plan but that not the only thing that's been..off.." Marinette told her. " Adrien and Chat have been off too."

"Off like how." Tikki questioned.

"Well Chat has been you know um a bit more persistent about talking to me after akuma attacks. And I mean A lot more."

"Maybe he has something important to tell you." Tikki suggested. Marinette thought about it for a moment.

"Maybe...hmm I should talk to him about that." She thought out loud.

"Anyways Adrien seems alert and jumpy around me."she stopped looking at Tikki.

"Plus he's been paying a bit more attention to me." Tikki laughed once again.

" I thought that's what you wanted for him to start noticing you." Marinette shook her head at Tikki's words.

"No I do but the way he looks at me seems like he knows my secret. Tikki do you think he knows?" Marinette asked concerned for her identity.

"I don't think so Marinette but maybe yo…." Tikki was interrupted by screams.

"We'll talk later Tikki. Right now we need to go." Marinette said standing up.

"Tikki spots on!"

.

.

.

.

Adrien couldn't be more happy right now. He finally had an excuse and solution to talk to Ladybug. The akuma had been hard to take down but that didn't matter. What mattered was that he could tell ladybug about what he found.

"Ladybug please I really need to talk to you." He pleaded as he ran after her.

" Chat can this wait."she asked as she pulled of her yo-yo.

"No,no it can't..." he said tired of her running off. He needed to tell her or he would never be able to.

 _Beep._ Ladybug placed her hand up to her earring.

"Chat our miraculous." She said walking away. He grabbed her hand and she looked down at their hand.

"Chat I need to go." she told him shaking off his hand. Adrien stared at her as he made a choice to let her go without him telling her or telling her right now.

" I'm sorry my lady but I've made a choice that I'm not letting you leave." he said making her raise her eyebrows. _Beep._ This time it was his ring he had so little time.

" Not letting me go. Chat I'm leaving and there nothing you can say that will stop me."Beep. Her earrings again he was running out of time. She was about to jump off but he spoke.

" I know who Hawkmoth is."

* * *

 **And that's the end of this chapter. And I apologize for the spelling and grammar errors. The reason why this is late is because I'm working on a group project worth 50% of my grade. It's about three months of planning and researching for the project. So I might have to end this story a bit l more later then I planned to originally. But I don't know yet. Though I'll tell you one thing i will try my best to update. Anyways hoped you enjoyed that chapter and review.**

 **~Petaledroses**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sort of a filler chapter that was written in like 5 hours. So there might be spelling and grammar errors so I apologize.**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed,followed and favored,your the best! Plus this is just part one of two.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Is it true? (Part I)**

Ladybug froze at his words. She turned over to look at him a confused expression on her face.

"What?" her voice matching the look on her face. She wasn't sure if she heard him right.

"I know who Hawkmoth is." he repeated.

.

.

.

.

" Tikki,do you really think Chat knows who Hawkmoth is?" Marinette asked her kwami, who was at the moment nibbling on her cookie.

"I don't know Marinette," she started only to stop. But then after a moment she thought about it.

"it wouldn't be the first time a miraculous holder figured out another miraculous holder's identity." Tikki finished and continued to chew on her cookie.

Marinette thought about the whole situation. Chat had been even more desperate to get her to stay after battle. What if he was lying to her and he only used that as an excuse to see her after the akuma fight? No he wouldn't lie to her, he was always honest with her. So there was no other explanation,he really might know who Hawkmoth was. Though she knew that cat could be reckless once he had an idea in his head. So what if it was a situation of mistaken identity?

She sighed and dropped her gaze to her kwami. "Not to rush you Tikki,but we have to meet Chat in 7 minutes." The kwami nodded and nibbled on the cookie just a bit faster. Marinette's phone then decide to ring. She looked for her phone and saw the name of the caller.

"Oh no." she whispered. It was Alya, she dragged one hand down her face. She was debating whether to pick up or not. She was holding her phone by the corner as if it was on fire. She prayed the ringing would stop,but it didn't . She quickly tapped the answer button and decided to act natural.

"Alya! Hi! How you doing?" she was 100% sure that did not sound natural. She hoped Alya wouldn't notice.

"Marinette you took a long time to answer,you okay." Alya worriedly asked though the phone. _Act natural!_ Her brain yelled at her.

"Me! Yeah fine,fine. Uh anyways why did you call. Not that I don't mind you calling me I just ...you know want to know why you called." she quickly and most definitely unnaturally said.

"Uh okay? Well just wanted to tell you I'd be at your house in.. about 15 minutes." She told Marinette which caused her to freak out.

"Be at my house! In 15 minutes!" she squeaked out.

"Yeah girl don't tell me you forgot." Alya said even though she most defiantly knew her friend did forget.

"Me? Forget. Nah, I'm just you know making sure,what time to expect you." Marinette peered over to where Tikki was. What was she going to do?

"If you say so girl,see you in fifteen."

"Yeah see you." Marinette hanged up and shoved her phone in her purse. 15 minutes until Alya arrived at her house. Three minutes until she had to talk to Chat. Meaning that she would then have twelve minutes until Alya arrived. She knew she had to leave five minutes before Alya was expected. So if she left 5 minutes before she would have 7 minutes to talk to Chat.

Okay she had this in the bag, she hoped.

.

.

.

.

"I can't believe it Plagg! I finally get to tell her." Adrien said excitedly. He couldn't believe it after a while he would finally tell her. Plagg peered at his excited,but stupid and oblivious chosen.

"Tell her what that your stupid because that's what you are." Plagg mumbled as he took a bite from his cheese.

"What did you say Plagg?" Adrien asked when he heard Plagg say something.

"Nothing kid." Plagg responded simply. Adrien didn't say anything because he was to busy being happy. He was finally telling her. He was finally telling Ladybug!

" Come on Plagg we have to go and talk to Ladybug soon." Adrien hurried him to finish his cheese.

"Kid if you have noticed I take time to eat my cheese." Plagg told him as he slowly savored his cheese.

Adrien's left eye twitched a little. Then he almost laughed.

 _Plagg taking his time in eating cheese?_

"Plagg .You taking your time eating cheese is a lie. Just this morning you ate the cheese I gave you in one bite." Adrien pointed at him.

"Look kid I just want to make sure I keep my food down when you talk to Ladybug. Because you are way over your head on this." Plagg replied taking an even more slower bite. Adrien was confused as to what Plagg had just said. _Way over his head on this?_

"Plagg what are you talking about ?" he asked puzzled. Plagg looked at him in a 'are you serious' manner.

" Let's just say last time I was laughing so hard I almost threw up." Plagg remembering all the 'evidence'. He was laughing so hard at his chosen's obliviousness he couldn't breath.

"Plus it hilarious seeing you these pass few days. If your life was a show I'd pay good money to see it." Plagg finished saying which just confused Adrien even more. _What kind of alternative universe did he step into when he walked into the alley way?_

"You know what Plagg. I'll just stop asking questions." He stated as he looked at his phone. 3 minutes.

"Come on Plagg time to go." Plagg just nodded trying to contain his laughter. Plagg couldn't wait to see Ladybug's face when Chat told her who he thought was Hawkmoth. It was going to be priceless.

.

.

.

.

They both arrived at their meeting place just on time. Ladybug had a serious look on her face as she approached Chat. Chat had a happy expression on his face when Ladybug approached him.

" Better make this quick Chat. I'm running on a tight schedule." She said quite solemnly then her usual self.

"Of course my lady I promise to make it quick." Chat said smiling. Ladybug on the other hand was wondering why Chat was so happy of course they had a lead on the villain,but it was a serious matter.

" Chat I hope you aren't wrong and that this isn't a case of mistaken identity." she said honestly as she crossed her arms together.

"Ah Bugaboo do you seriously think I would suspect a civilian without evidence. That would be clawful of me wouldn't it?" he asked as she groaned at his pun.

"Chat this is serious,this is no time for puns or jokes." She said sitting on the edge of the roof.

"Now tell me what type of evidence you have on this person to suspect they're Hawkmoth?" she asked turning towards him.

"Plenty, my lady,plenty."

* * *

 **So I know it was short and I 'm sorry I really tried to write something sooner but school is getting hectic, Olde World Faire and all.**

 **I'll give you a brief discription on what it is: Three months of planning, each class of my grade gets assigned a civilaztion.(I'm medieval europe) We research on our era for 2 different letters to an assigned pen pal from another civilazation. We come up with a barter item that goes with our job and civilaztion to sell for the big day. After getting approved and having a very detailed skecth we have twenty days to make about 100 items. Not only that but everyone has to make their costumes,make a poster and set up a booth.**

 **So updates might be slow and I really hope that you guys understand.(;-;) I know all of you were waiting for the actual moment he tells her,but that's the next chapter promise.**

 **On a brighter note I have a 2 new stories, first chapters written.(debating when to publish them.) And have finally over came my writer block for I'll teach you to dance. So that'll get updated soon.**

 **Plus I know this is kind of late,but what did you guys think of the season final eposide of Star vs. the forces of evil?**

 **I didn't have a chance to watch it up until a week ago. Might I just say I almost yelled Finally! When she confessed her feelings towards him. Though I can't believe she left earth uughh! Waiting for the next season is torture.(Of star or miraculous, petals? Both of both!)**

 **Anyways feeling like this is long I'll see you all next time I update bye!**

 **~Petaledroses**


	8. Chapter 8

**_God this was really hard to enjoy the Chapter! Thanks for the reviews and for over 200 followers!(sorry for any spelling or grammar errors!)_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 8: Don't do anything reckless(part II)_**

 _"Chat this is serious,this is no time for puns or jokes." She said sitting on the edge of the roof._

 _"Now tell me what type of evidence you have on this person to suspect they're Hawkmoth?" she asked turning towards him._

 _"Plenty, my lady,plenty."_

.

.

.

.

"Plenty, my lady,plenty." Chat had told her. Ladybug motioned her hand as to tell him to continue.

"Go on Chat tell me." she urged on.

"Okay hmm where to start….." he thought out loud. He really didn't know where to start should he just list his evidence in random order or … maybe start from the beginning.

"Okay um first off I saw her talking to a butterfly and…" he was interrupted when ladybug stopped him.

"Wait...wait talking to a butterfly?" she asked unknowingly to him she was trying not to laugh.

"Yeah just wait here comes the shocking part. So as I was saying she was talking to the butterfly and suddenly she told it to evilize someone. She let the butterfly flutter away then suddenly there was an akuma and next thing I know she's gone." he explained. Ladybug looked at him skeptically.

"Chat how do you know she was not messing around and just ran to hide from the akuma?" She tried to come up with logical explanations.

"I know she wasn't my lady,plus that's not the only thing. I went into her room and…" He again was cut off. At this point I'm never going to get to explain the whole thing.

"Chat you went into her room!" she gasped out a horrified look on her face. She knew what it felt when someone snooped around her room and she did not appreciate that Chat was snooping around someone's room.

"I mean yes but it was for research and..." Though ladybug wouldn't hear any of it.

"Chat Noir I don't care if you were looking for 'proof'. " she said as she air quoted 'proof'.

"That's call breaking an entry without the person's content that someone has been in their room if you didn't know." she huffed out. Chat just crossed his arms.

"It's not called breaking an entry if the window was left open." he mumbled. Ladybug sighed and rubbed her temple.

"You know what I'm not going to argue over this since we have a time limit. So just continue with the evidence." she let out.

"Okay so I was in her room and saw a bunch of pictures of myself on her wall."

"Okay I'm proud that you found yourself an admirer, Chat,but I have no idea how that proves she's Hawkmoth." Ladybug told him. She couldn't believe she was might be late to meet Alya just for this. Chat was starting to panic ladybug had an unamused look on her face. Which meant she probably thought she came here for no reason.

"No look they're pictures of me as in my civilian form. Plus she has all my whereabouts for the next month. To be honest I think she might be targeting me to be an akuma." He hopelessly told her. Ladybug picked up the worried tone in is voice.

"Chat if she really was Hawkmoth why would she be targeting you specifically?" she asked her worried partner. She needed to know why he thought that. There had to be a reason why he thought that.

"I ..well let's say she and I didn't get off to a great start and ever since that day. I get a feeling she hates me even if I apologized to her." he sighed out.

"She even had these what I presume are voodoo dolls of us and other akumatized villains." Chat's words kind of shocked her.

"Voodoo doll?" she said laughing a bit. Chat frowned.

"I'm serious Ladybug." he told her. Ladybug stopped laughing and calmed down.

"Okay fine just..okay voodoo dolls?" she asked

"Yes voodoo dolls one of them had stuffing falling out of it's sides and pins were stuffed in it. That one doll being me as my civilian form,another reason why I think she's targeting." Marinette concentrate on his word. Why did the doll thing seem so familiar?

"They were so detailed too. Way to detailed for a random person to notice. Not to mention she's never been akumatized and always disappearing ."

Ladybug shook her head. "Chat there are plenty of people that have not gotten akumatized."

"Look ladybug this girl...I know she gets insulted sometimes by this other girl…"he hesitated to say Chloe's name. "By this girl named Chloe you know." Ladybug nodded. She could related basically anyone how Chloe had lashed out on or insulted by her,had been akumatized. That meant whoever Chat's suspect went to her school. Which narrowed it down to a bit. She was lucky that had a miraculous because if she didn't she'd probably would have been akumatized already. Though throughout his whole speech her heads been going, _this is strangely familiar!_ Though she decided to ignore it.

" Plus I don't think anyone Chloe insults gets out not akumatized. Anyways I also feel like she might be Hawkmoth because of my kwami said." This got ladybug's attention.

"Chat what did your kwami say?" she asked wanting to know.

"He...I know my kwami can sense other kwamis and I bet yours can to," She nodded. Of course she knew ever since Timebreaker.

"My kwami said that whenever she's around he feels a strange aura. You know magic related." Chat looked at her. She was looking at him attentively waiting for him to go on.

"So I...I figured he was sensing a kwami. Also the other day I saw her wearing what I presumed was her miraculous." Chat told her. Ladybug was starting to get convinced that this girl might be Hawkmoth.

"How did it look like." she asked. Curious to know if what it looked like.

"Well it was a simple butterfly shaped brooch,the color white." he told her. A brooch,huh? That's a strange coincidence. Ladybug nodded standing up as another question came to mind.

"Chat do you know this girl personally?" though as soon as she said it. She knew the answer when she saw the look on Chat's face and his ears fall against his head.

"I do which sucks even more because she's really nice,creative,kind of clumsy but caring for others. Though I know that could just be a cover up since we don't act the same as we do in and out of masks." Ladybug looked sadly at her partner. She knew he was right about that. Ladybug and Marinette didn't act anything alike so the personality thing is understandable.

"Chat I think we might have possible suspect and she does have an alibi. I think we should watch her and then confront her. Though you never told me the name of the girl." Chat looked at her in surprise.

"Oh I'm sorry my lady and her name is Mari…." They was interrupted by a beep from her yo-yo. She looked at the time. Her eyes widen at the time. She had two minutes to get to her house. Two!

"Uhh...sorry Chat but tell me this girl's name uh how about tomorrow same time. I have to go." she quickly told him as she walked over to the edge of the roof.

"Just don't do anything reckless okay."She told him as she turned around and to give him a nod which he returned with a small smile. Then she launched herself off the roof,yo-yo in hand not hearing what Chat said.

"I can't promise that my lady."

.

.

.

.

Marinette got there barely because as soon as she dropped her transformation. She heard her name be called and her trapdoor open.

"Marinette?" It was Alya. She reached for her textbook in effort to look like she'd been studying.

"Up here." she called from her bed. She smiled as she saw Alya's head pop up. Though in her mind she couldn't stop the nagging feeling that was eating away at her thoughts. Why did everything Chat had said been familiar? Why? And why did she get a feeling that she knew who he was talking about?

.

.

.

It wasn't until Alya had left and Tikki fell asleep that she really thought about it. She focused on Chat's words.

 _'I saw her talking to a butterfly'_ Talking to a butterfly? Just like she was talking to one a few days ago? She shot up from her bed,eyes wide open. _No,It couldn't be. He couldn't really think that,could he?_ It must be some coincidence,but then again.

 _'Well it was a simple butterfly shaped brooch,the color white'_ A brooch? She had just made one exactly what he described. A simple white butterfly shaped brooch. She took the brooch into her hands,could it be? She refused to think it. But this girl goes to _my_ school and gets insulted by _Chloe._ Never was around akumas and never akumatized. A kwami sensing another one and if it was her then his kwami sensed Tikki. She also swore Chat was about to say her name. It was all start to add up.

Why her things these past few days were a bit out of place. The only one that could climb this building was some one crazy enough or someone with superpowers. That meant Chat Noir had been in her room. In her room searching through her belongings. She was to mad,to in disbelief and to disappointed to think about,the posters and the dolls. All she was thinking at that time was...He thought she was the villain. Though to be fair he did gather enough information to think so. Though that didn't give him right to assume..to..to go into her room.

She was going to skin that cat...she was to skin him alive. She felt something pop in her. He thought she was the villain and she started to laugh. He thought she was Hawkmoth. Her. Her cat was an idiot. This feeling of hilarity didn't last .It was replaced with frustration.

"Uggh….What am I going to do?" she worried out loud. How was she going to get herself out of this situation?Especially without revealing herself? She clutch one of her pillows and threw it over her loft.

"Once I get my hands on that cat..I going to kill him… I'm going to skin him,nine lives ... I'm going to... "

"Going to what? Princess." A familiar voice asked.

* * *

 ** _This originally had a different ending but the day before updating I deleted it all and rewrote the ending. Anyways I saw the New Beauty and the Beast Movie, Friday and might I say it was amazing. Though they did sing a lot,but loved it nevertheless. Plus I didn't make her realize right away, that he was talking about her because..I mean come on she's as blind and oblivious as he is. Plus I kind of wanted her to realize it by herself . In the next Chapter we have a angry Marinette and a scared cat. Anyways thanks for reading!_**

 ** _~Petaledroses_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow an update!Finally!Anyways thanks for the reviews,follows and favorites.(We reached over 300 followers since last time.)**

 **I deleted the author note on June 28. I didn't know that deleting that Chapter would update the whole story. So I'm sorry for those that thought there was a new chapter a few days ago. But there's one now so...yeah.**

 **I couldn't find a right ending for this chapter so this is what I came up with. I personally thought I could have done better but you know this chapter was difficult to write.** **I felt like the ending was a bit rushed and a bit dramatic ,but oh well. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The Sad,The Mad,The Reveal,Oh My!**

As soon as Ladybug left, Chat Noir waited a few minutes before he took out his baton and vaulted away. He hadn't meant to tell her about his worries, about Marinette being hawkmoth. Nor did he mean to forget to mention her name. He didn't even know how he had ended up in front of the bakery. He smiled as took in the scent of the daily bake goods. He sat down on the roof tiles, as he saw that Marinette was not alone,but with Alya by her side. He decided he would wait until Alya the meantime he would just take in the lovely view.

As soon as he saw Alya and Marinette hugging goodbye,he waited until Alya was walking down the street to make his move . He slowly made his way to Marinette's window,only to find the it wasn't open. He peeked through the closed window frame to see that she was turning off the lights. She must be getting ready for bed, he thought.

With the help of his night vision he saw her starting to head up towards her ladder. Until she stopped for a second and looked in the direction of her desk. He moved his eyes to her desk and saw a very familiar box. Next to it was the brooch and what he assumed was her sketchbook. He saw as she pick up the brooch and placed it in the box. She closed it and glared at it as she held it in her fist.

"You got me into to this mess." she said turning around. Knocking her sketchbook on the ground to reveal a drawing of butterfly. He almost gasped when he got a good look at the box. It was almost the exact same box he had gotten his miraculous. He remained silent as Marinette crouched down to pick up the sketchbook. He saw her about to head up the ladder,box in hand. Now how was he to get it he asked himself. When her eyes suddenly narrowed towards his direction. Did she see him ? He was beginning to think he was caught when she approached the window and cracked it open. He held his breath hoping that she had not spotted him. He was beyond relieved when he heard her say, "There. It was getting stuffy in here." as she pulled away.

Did he have a plan? No. The plans were usually up to Ladybug,and he just followed them. But that didn't mean he couldn't,just for this time, do as he pleased. He quietly waited a little while, until he was sure that she was asleep,though by the way he heard she kept tossing and turning it seemed that it would take some time. Though after a little time he heard nothing so he stepped into her room. He knew he could get the box if he was quiet enough. He started making his way to her ladder, when he heard her bed creak. He narrowed his eyes to where she was, in attempt to see if she getting up. He couldn't see her getting up despite his night vision. So he assumed that she was just a restless sleeper. He wanted to make sure she wasn't waking up so he would have to check before he decided to climb all the way up. Chat started to climb the ladder and peeked just barely visible,but enough to see.

And there she was, awake and she was holding the brooch in the miraculous box. She seemed unaware of him being there. He was sure of it until she threw a pillow his direction. Did she see him? No because if she had,she would have said something.

"What am I going to do?" he heard her ask herself. He peered over the loft again to see her clutching a pillow instead of the box.

"How am I going to get myself out of this situation,without revealing myself?" He wondered if she knew that she was thinking out loud. He wondered if she had figured out that he knew her secret. That would make things a bit more complicated. He was sure she had figured him out as soon as she said,

"Once I get my hands on that cat….I going to kill him all nine lives...I'm going to.." That only confirmed that she knew. Oh boy. He climbed the rest of the way and asked,

"Going to what Princess?" He saw the way her eyes widened and her head turned impeccably fast.

She looked terrified and furious at the same time and a little of something else. Disappointed? But why?

"Chat Noir," her voice was quiet but terrifying at the same time. He had only ever seen Marinette mad one time and that had him promising not to anything to piss her off again. "Why are you here?" she asked him. Okay maybe he should have planned this better he thought as she got up.

"I asked you a simple question Chat Noir." She was now in infront of him. She was small compared to him,but that didn't mean she was scary at this very moment. Plus this wasn't sweet kind marinette with the blue shining gentle eyes ,this was someone else. Someone that felt threatened. He watched as she raised her eyebrow and her blue eyes held their gaze on his green ones. " What are you doing here?" her voice rose a bit as she circled him. He didn't respond and gulped. What had he gotten himself into?

.

.

.

Marinette was very startled to see Chat standing there. Didn't that cat understand the meaning of, don't do anything reckless. God was she going to have a talk with him about this. Though another thought manage to weasel it was into her thoughts. Had he heard what she had said? If he had she wasn't helping her alibi. Marinette tried to think of a way to convince him to tell him he was wrong without giving herself away. She sighed as she stood up turning towards him. Despite she being worried about her identity,despite knowing that Tikki had forbidden her to reveal herself to anyone, despite it going against the rules, despite her not being fully ready,despite all of that she...she had no choice but to tell him.

No. No,she couldn't give up so easily. Not for something she had fought for to stay hidden and to only be revealed because her stupid cat decided to assume things. She would have to come up with something she just needed to keep him distracted or something until she came up with another alternative solution. Though distractions were usually Chat's thing.

So here she was circling the cat as if he was a prey and she was the predator. She looked at him still waiting for an answer. She saw Cat's eyes widen and an audible gulp could be heard. She stopped in front of him,arms crossed.

"Not going to respond?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes. She knew that he was scared, you could see it in his eyes. Did that mean she was going to back down? No,of course not. This cat had everything she was about to say coming to him. "Are you going to tell me why you're in my room or am I going to have to call my parents?" she asked. This made Chat shake his head.

"Don't call your parents." he said.

"Then tell me why you're in my room now and those other times before." She knew the answer of course, she just wanted it to come out of his mouth.

"You know?" he asked and she nodded.

"I'm not blind Chat Noir .I was bound to notice my own belongings were moved, even if slightly. I just didn't know it was you that was breaking into my room. Well of course that is until now" She told him.

" Breaking in? I hardly call it that. The window was open and hardly broke anything." He responded and she noticed his eyes dart to where the box was. She unconsciously moved in front of it.

"What are you looking for? I know you wouldn't bother looking through a civilians room without reasons." she waited for him to reply.

"I think you already know what I'm looking for." he smiled in a way that asked her to deny it. She grabbed the box that was behind her.

" You're right I do know what you're looking for. Sadly for you,I don't have it." It was partially the truth she had a miraculous, just not the butterfly miraculous.

"I know that's not true.I have reasons to believe you have it." he huffed. She knew she was running out of time and she didn't have a plan. Not one. She had to calm down she had worked under pressure before. But this was different it wasn't an akuma, this was her partner,reckless and stupid, but her partner nevertheless.

"What types of reasons" she found herself asking. She knew the reasons why he suspected her,but she just needed a little more time to see if she could form a plan.

" You're never there when an akuma strikes and most of your class has been akumatized expect you." he told her. "And I know for a fact miraculous holders can't get akumatized."

"Maybe I run to safety and maybe I'm not akumatized because I try to stay positive. Have you ever thought of that?" she asked. She had noticed that Chat had demeanor had changed from scared to determination. Determination to get her so called butterfly miraculous.

"Or maybe you run away because you're involved with the akumas and maybe you haven't been akumatized because you have a miraculous." His voice lacked any playfulness she usually associated it to .Though she couldn't help but laugh. Hearing it a second time made her realize how funny it sounded. Her,Hawkmoth? How ridiculous.

"Chat you are accusing me without much facts but with mere coincidences." she pointed out.

"You have nothing on me Chat."

"So very wrong you are princess. I know for a fact that your whole class been akumatized.." he paused and she waited, " everyone but you." he finished.

"What are you saying Chat?" she asked fully knowing what he was implying.

"What do you think I'm saying." He asked as he leaned in. Marinette glared at him. She was so close to slapping him just to see if it would knock common sense back into him.

"Well it sounds like is that you think I akumatized all my classmates,just because I haven't been targeted by a butterfly." she told him.

" Oh well it's just not that ,talking to a butterfly seems suspicious." he paused looking at her. "And judging by the look on your face you know what I'm talking about."

" Chat are you implying just because I talked to a butterfly it automatically makes me Hawkmoth?" She questioned his stupid reasoning. " Chat I talked to pigeon a few months ago per pete sake!"

"I wouldn't have thought much of it," He continued as he ignored her last sentence. " if it weren't for after, when you released the butterfly. Because right after there was an akuma attack and then you disappeared."He stated. What he said before caught up with her thoughts.

It was risky but then again she had to try. Marinette closed her eyes, _forgive me my love_.

"Well you're wrong." She said flatly. He looked at her surprised and then looked at like he was challenging her.

"Really now?" he questioned.

" I'm not the only one that hasn't been akumatized in my class. There's this boy his name is Adrien and for all you know he could be Hawkmoth" That made him tense. Why? She had no idea, then he smirk like he knew something.

"Princess you and I know you don't really think that." he said confidently.

"And why not? From what I know he also disappears during akuma attacks and hasn't been targeted either." she shot back,hoping he would buy it. Judging by the grin on his stupid feline face he didn't.

"Because if you really did,you wouldn't have a bunch of pictures of him on your wall." he whisper and she turned around so not to face him, her face red.

"You saw that?" she asked embarrassed. "What else did you see?"

"Oh you know aside from the pictures not much…" he said which caused her to sigh in relief. "Except his entire schedule and a what I assume doll of him." she choked as she spun around to see him.

The way he smiled told her that he knew. She sighed for the 100th time.

"You figured it out didn't you?" was the only thing on her mind right now.

"Yes I did. Now let's end this and hand me you miraculous." he told her looking at the box behind her back. Marinette crossed her eyes at him angrily. She had enough.

"I told you that I don't have a miraculous!" she cried out furiously. "I'm not Hawkmoth!" She was lucky that her parents slept through almost anything. Because if not then she would not know how to explain a superhero in her room at night . She also wouldn't want to explain the fact why she was yelling how she was not a villain.

"Yes you are! My kwami sensed a strange aura around you which is probably your kwami!" he impatiently yelled back.

"Well your kwami, what ever that is,sensed wrong!" she shot back denying that she knew about kwamis. She had to tell him. They were both swimming in dangerous waters.

"Come on Marinette stop denying it. You and I both know that you know what a kwami is." he inquired. "Please do not make this harder then it is."

" I seriously do not know what a kwami is." she tried denying it again.

"Please Mari, I don't want to fight you!" he argued back.

"We're fighting right now!" Marinette snapped out. Her eyes eyes fell to the floor. "And what for?A few coincidences?" she whispered. She was going to make a huge decision right now. A decision she planned to wait a few more months for, but she knew plans always change.

"You're right." she whispered looking into his eyes. "I am involved with the akumas."

.

.

.

.

He didn't want to continue to argue with her and apparently she didn't either. The last few seconds they had exploded and yelled impatiently at each other. He didn't want to fight with her but she wasn't cooperating the way he wanted her to. He saw the way she deflated in defeat as her eyes averted to the ground. He didn't know what type of emotions were in her eyes as she looked at him. As she whispered,

"You're right. I am involved with the akumas." he couldn't help but think,called it. He let her continue.

"I do know what a kwami is." she confessed to him.

"Then why deny knowing ?" he asked. Though she just continued ignoring him.

"I am do disappear when akumas attack because I am involved with them." she then brought the box out behind her back. " I haven't gotten akumatized because of the miraculous and your kwami did sense right I do have a kwami." she confessed." You were right about that."

Chat didn't know why,but he had a very bad feeling bubbling up. He didn't like it.

"This is the box in which my miraculous came in." she opened the miraculous box up. She gently took out the brooch. "I really wanted to tell you,but not for a few more months." Tell him that she was Hawkmoth? Why would she want to tell him?

"I didn't tell you right away because I knew you'd be disappointed." she rambled on. Disappointed? Well he was because she completely knew what she was doing. She could have stopped a long time ago or even not have started.

"But I have to tell you.I can't risk you telling anyone what you think of me." she said seriously." Because I knew that you suspected me as Hawkmoth,but I hope you didn't. I hoped I was wrong" he froze when he saw her eyes get glassy.

"Marinette.." he started. The feeling in his stomach reached his heart. He started to realize what he was doing. He started to feel guilty. He started questioning if he was right about her.

"Guess I was right because you're here." she laughed sadly. "I thought the way my civilian self acted was too different from my alter ego. So I knew no one would suspect me,but then I got suspect as a villain." she told him and he saw the way she clutched the brooch. She then placed it in front of him.

"I just couldn't believe my partner was the one to accuse me." his eyes widen at the word. It couldn't be he thought,it couldn't. The bad feeling spread all over like fire on forest ground. His accusations lost and forgotten.

"But Chat Noir you see,this," she snapped the brooch. "Isn't a miraculous it 's just a regular brooch."

He didn't know what to say. What could he say?What could a person say to another after accusing them to be a villain.

"And I'm not the villain, I am not hawkmoth,.." she started and he wanted her to stop. Though before he realized he saw her call her kwami. He saw a the red spotted creature with blue eyes look at him. His brain was trying to catch up.

"Because I Chat noir I'm fighting the akumas and saving the day with you. Because I Chat noir….I'm..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm Ladybug."

* * *

 **So if this chapter's bad. Also I apologize for making you wait like 2 months? I don't know. I ended school like 2 weeks ago and it was a bad last day of school. To be honest this was suppose to be update 2 weeks ago.**

 **Anyways thanks for waiting. I might go in an edit spelling and grammar errors!Until next time(n_n)/**

 **~Petaledroses**

 **P.S.**

 **Anyone excited for The Battle of Mewni becuase I know I am.**


End file.
